oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ake Ake no Mi
|user = Marques Yesenia |image = Ake_Ake_No_Mi_Appearance.png |meaning = Color of Scarlet |jname = 朱朱の実 |ename = Scarlet Scarlet Fruit |rname = Ake Ake no Mi }} Ake Ake no Mi (朱朱の実, Ake Ake no Mi) is a Logia-type devil fruit that is centered around the manipulation and corruption of blood through the use of touch by hand or the aforementioned substance. Once consumed, the user becomes a Scarlet Human (朱色人間, Shuiro Ningen). The fruit was eaten by Marques Yesenia of the Redbeard Pirates. Description The fruit appears as a donut shape of bright scarlet hue, immediately catching the eye of passerby while drawing in its next victim. A spiral pattern can be found swirling across its entire exterior, mesmerizing in its execution and solidifying itself in the mind's eye of those who see it. Otherwise, the devil fruit remains somewhat asymmetrical, leaning heavily on its right side. Strengths and Weaknesses As mentioned earlier, the fruit gives the user a powerful control over their blood and the blood of others. Like all logia users, Yesenia possesses an elemental form, in this case turning into a bloody mist. Unique about her version is that it seems to be subconsciously activated if not tied to her person. It is theorized that this is the result of the human body already possessing blood, with the DF fruit altering her natural physiology to possess an even higher ratio. Thus allowing for the switch between solid and blood to appear instantaneous. Nevertheless, this endows her with several advantages; firstly, Yes can evade and negate physical attacks, allowing her to remain unharmed in most settings with the exception being seastone or those with superior Haki. Secondly, she is capable of quick travel, covering hundreds of kilometers in seconds due to her makeup. Though she chooses not to do so over open waters for obvious reasons. Perhaps the most critical ability related to this is the woman's ability to infect others. As pure blood, she possesses the capacity to seep into people's pores and other small crevices, infecting them with her blood. This serves as a setup for her other abilities, since the devil fruit requires contact with others for her to begin manipulating their blood. Returning to Yesenia's own blood manipulation, she is capable of forming various constructs to suit the nature of combat. This includes an omni-directional shield to intercept oncoming attacks, a whip or tendril to both inflict harm and infect her opponents, as well as a sword or bow when an opening is made. In this regard, the only parameters are set by Yesenia's creativity, allowing for the creation of hybrid forms that combine the utility of various constructs into a single entity. This serves as one of the more useful aspects of her Devil Fruit manipulation, since she can pull these weapons out of her person or control them remotely. Nevertheless, they can be bypassed by seastone since the origin of the blood lies in her own body. This is even extended to manipulation of others since her blood serves as the catalyst for her control. The same goes for attacks imbued with Haki that is superior to her own, as they temporarily disrupt the nature of said constructs, allowing the attack they are supporting to reach her. Techniques *'Blood Grip': *'Protection of Phobos':